


how everything might fit

by MySoundOfWriting



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, Multi Chapter, Sex, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySoundOfWriting/pseuds/MySoundOfWriting
Summary: I had the idea to let the internet chose multiple random words which I would then include into a fanfiction. this is the result.Ernst doesn't understand what his classmates are talking about. he only knows that it is sinful. Through Melchior's explanations and Hanschen's help, he gets to know a whole new world he never dared to dream about.





	1. Chapter 1

Ernst didn’t understand most of the words his classmates had started using recently. He understood only the literal meaning that is, but he was aware that they did use them in a different way, a much darker, much more sinful one. Actually, what he didn’t understand was how the actions they described would work, how the sin could be committed, how everything could...fit.  
When Georg and Hanschen were talking in the hallways, Ernst tried to eavesdrop, and to make sense of the fragments of dialogue he could hear.  
“ Ruined another picture”, Hanschen said, “had to flush it down the toilet so my father wouldn’t find out.”  
“Who was it this time?”, he could hear Georg answer. He was laughing.  
“Desdemona”  
“Were all the others used up?”  
“Jerk”  
“I don’t understand your obsession with these pictures Hansi. They don’t even come close to the real thing!”  
“ How would you know? I at least care about getting some release- and that without getting caught- you have to imagine getting a glimpse of what lies underneath your piano-teacher's skirts. I know what lies between people’s legs.”  
Ernst blushed and quietly turned away from them. Hansi had experience. He knew about a world he himself hadn’t dared explore. The temptation was there of cause, but the boy felt so insecure about the deed and he feared the moral consequences so much that he preferred to stay in the dark when it came to those kind of things.  
The bell rang and he returned to his seat at the front of the class. He wasn’t a very good student. He had been struggling with Latin the whole year and his parents feared that he would not be promoted in fall. The only student who struggled even more than he did was Moritz Stiefel. He had never been a good student but over the recent months he had become increasingly more agitated and restless and his concentration slipped quite often in class, leading to him being humiliated by their teacher after misquoting Agrippa. Ernst had heared him say to Melchior that he was haunted by “those dreams” : woman’s legs, exposed to the air, walking in his direction. Ernst blushed again as he imagined those images. He himself had dreams, although their subject was different. His dreams were even more forbidden and he did all he could to repress them. Yet they kept coming up again and again, most often in the showers after gym class when the other boys were messing around, trowing sponges at each other or squirting shampoo in each other’s faces.  
No. He could not think about this right now. Not here. Not in front of his class, in front of Hanschen. Speaking of which, the blonde boy passed by Ernst’s desk to get to his own place in the back of the classroom. He had always flown under the radar. Never a bad student but never one of the best either. He always knew how to adapt and evade the teacher’s attention. As he walked by, the back of his hand touched Ernst’s shoulder softly. The boy tensed up, blushing, trying to repress the tension he felt awaken in his stomach. Did Hanschen do that on purpose? He turned around and there he was: a familiar smirk on his face, staring right into his eyes. He quickly turned to face the blackboard again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, Ernst was sitting in Melchior’s room, trying to memorize the Latin explanations the other boy gave him. “ You know, Cesar always liked to present everyone else as Barbarians or people that are below him – some of them might have been so, in a more literal way if you know what I mean- so it is no surprise that in the end so many conspirators came together to stab him. The Romans made many enemies during their expeditions.”  
No matter how hard he tried to stay focused, Ernst’s thoughts kept slipping away and towards the words he had heared in class.  
“ Are you listening, E?”, Melchior asked.  
“Yes,...no,...I’m sorry. I just have a lot on my mind that I don’t understand.”  
Melchior seemed suddenly very interested: “ what is it? I’m sure I can explain it to you.” And after he saw Ernst blush, he moved closer to him. “ I know quite a bit about THOSE kind of things.”  
“It is just that...it’s just that Hansi and Georg keep talking about the most sinful things- and I know they are sinful because that is what we are always taught isn’t it?- but I don’t understand how the things they describe...work. How everything might-”  
“Fit?”, Melchior interrupted, “ Ernst, I can tell you everything you need to know about that- I already explained it to Moritz. I honestly don’t understand why people are so afraid of it and yet they can’t seem to keep it out of their minds. It is as if the whole world were mesmerized by penis and vagina!”  
“ Well, enlighten me! Please...”, Ernst managed to say, his cheeks burning.  
“Let’s begin then. People get very horny sometimes and men, in that case, might get an erection. This means that their penis gets hard but I guess you already know that. In that case, your body is yearning for release which you can get through different ways. No matter what Hansi or Georg might say, they definetely rely on the simplest form of relief: self-pleasuring. Of cause the most common way involves another person who can for example-”  
“I’m sorry, Melchi, I don’t know if I can listen to all this. I- I just can’t. Could you perhaps write it down? And also...sketch the different parts?”  
Melchior accepted and smiled as Ernst hastily left his room. He had already written everything down once, for Moritz, but he didn’t mind doing it again. In fact, he really enjoyed drawing the different parts and explaining how everything “might fit”. And he was know after all for drawing amazing dicks. He shrugged:  
“ All the result of a long study.”


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, in class, Melchior walked up to Ernst. He bowed down to wisper into his ear: “Meet me in the third toilet stall after class, I finished what you asked for. 20 pages. You’ll love it.” He winked and walked up to his desk. Ernst tried- and failed- to keep a straight face. The entire lesson suddenly seemed longer than usual and he was counting down the minutes silently. Would reading Melchior’s notes make him feel better? Or would he only become more nervous?  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the bell rang and he made his way to the bathroom. It was tiny and windowless. “ Good”, he thought, “this way no one will see us.” He went into the stall Melchior had indicated and waited. Two minutes later , his classmate arrived and handed him the cleanly written pages.  
“ It has everything in it that you need to know. Top to Bottom.”   
“Thanks”, Ernst murmured, his attention already drawn to a particular drawing on the front page.  
“ Always glad to help”,Melchior shrugged, “ if you have any other questions about sex you can always come to me”. He turned and left the stall, leaving behind a blushing Ernst.  
After he heared the door slam shut he walked out and in front of the mirror. His entire face was glowing red. He bend down to splash some cold water in his face, hoping that it would cool him down. Just at that moment the door flung open and Hanschen walked inside. Not expecting someone to walk in on him, Ernst jumped back, thereby dropping the pages to the floor. One of them landed right in front of Hanschen’s feet. Although he tried to immediately pick them all up again, Hansi picked up the last page himself and read it. His eyebrows raised as he saw the title of it: HOW TO FIND RELEASE and the illustration at the bottom of it. He handed it back to Ernst who almost ran out of the bathroom. Hanschen had seen what he wanted to know about and he would probably not keep quiet about it. In his mind, Ernst already saw the disappointment on his parents’ faces after being kicked out of school for indecent behavior. He could feel pearls of sweat forming on his forehead as he returned to class. Hanschen entered a minute later. He looked in Ernst’s direction, one of his familiar smirks on his lips.  
Somehow Ernst made it through the rest of the school-day. During his last lesson, Latin, he almost made a couple mistakes while reciting Homer but he managed to catch himself at the last moment, earning only a disapproving look from his teacher. After the ringing of the bell he quickly threw all his belongings into his schoolboy, wanting to leave the building and return home as soon as possible. Yet, on his way out the door, he was stopped by Hanschen.  
“ We should meet up Ernst, this afternoon.”  
“We- We should?’  
“ Yes. We’ll huddle over the Homer”, and then, in a lower voice, “ maybe do a little Archilles and Patroclus.”  
“What?...I don’t know if-”  
“Please say yes. At eight in the old vineyard. Will you come?”  
“Yes”, Ernst answered. A second later, Hansi was already gone, out the classroom. He turned back only once, to wink at him.

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for future chapters.  
> What will Melchior write? Why does Hansi stare at Ernst? and what happens if Ernst's dreams become reality?


End file.
